User blog:XeraSicarius/Edicts of Xer
Today, November 28th 2015, I, Empress Xera Sicarius, am putting several edicts in place. It has come to my attention that the domain under the control of the UVF has become unstable and an unsafe place to be. Therefore, these edicts are in place to protect the people of my land. Anyone found to be breaking the terms of the edict will be tried for treason. * All usage of the energy known as the Light is banned within UVF, any violators found will be tried under the terms of this edict. * All citizens will be under investigation by the grand inquisition by PVIB for dissident behavior or ideals. Anyone found to be behaving in a dissident way or harbouring dissident ideals will be tried under the terms of this edict. * All experiments involving the technology or items created or designed by the creature known as Ps are banned and barred from continuation, expect for within Ps controlled territory. * There is to be an increase in tax for governmental projects, including the upgrading of troops and defence measures in case of an outbreak of war. * Any trespassers found within UVF territory will be deported back to their original lands or outside of the UVF, unless they can prove to be within the territory for official business. Proper documentation must be provided for this to be taken into account. * The spectre / eternal being known as Isen is to be put in charge of all foreign relations, as well as being the official guide to all future heirs. * The meme child known as Dano is to be made the head of the Church of the Amalgomates and to have full control over all those in the lower positions. * The Church of the Amalgomates is to be the dominant religion throughout the UVF. Other religions may exist within the region but they may not exert power over those of the Amalgomates. * Dano is to be made Minister of Public Affairs and is to attend Council with the Empress every Tuesday. * The Church is to be given its own state, watched over and protected by Dano. * My sweet Sean is to be made Head of the Royal Guard in order for them to have a full time and 'professional' leader. * The Department of State Evaluation (DSE) is to be created to monitor the mental health of Empress Xera Sicarius and her future heirs. They will monitor their actions and mental health to determine how capable they are of ruling the UVF. This will be headed by eternal being Isen to aid in the guiding of heirs. * Several public places will be formed to honour our fallen heroes and promote national pride. * Due to the actions taken by Sezonia, all Star People are to be put under arrest for conspiring against the UVF and are therefore to be transported to Psdonia for the safety of those within the nation. * All trading with and to Sezonia is to be stopped, all exports from Sezonia are now contraband and anyone found to possess contraband items will be placed under arrest. * All items or people contaminated with Ps in any way, shape or form is to be transported to Psdonia to be quarentined and prevent the infection spreading. * The Grand Minister of Justice for the Department of Justice and Sentencing is to be formed to punish those who commit treasonous acts or crimes against the state, headed by TheMasterDoom as Grand Minister. * Treasons acts will now be punishable by the forcible removal of the person or persons to a colony to be known as the RITA (Re-education Institution for Treasonous Acts). Here they will be re-educated by any means necessary in order to prevent further treasonous behaviour in the future. * God of Ps is to be made Official Ambassador for Psdonia to the UVF, but his powers are to be limited to affairs concerning only the Ps and their dominion. Ps is also to be excempt from the Ps quaratine. * Flan and his remaining followers are considered to be traitors to UVF and are to be captured then executed. All those who remain at large are to have bounties put of their heads of £10,000 each. * The former lands belonging to Sezonia are to be handed over to Psdonia and be separated from UVF, preventing cross contamination of the Ps and the Sezonian's with the regular people of UVF territory. * The creation or experimentatal design of MasterDroids is to be banned. Anyone found to be habouring such creatures will be executed for the safety of the Empress and her people. * The experimentation on any citizens within UVF territories is to be banned. Anyone found to be performing any form of experimentation on anyone will be executed. * The Mod Police are to monitor the actions of the PVIB until further notice. * As of 18:00 (EST), Decemeber 1st 2015, the Republic of Truce is recognised as it's own nation with TheMasterDoom as its Head of State. * Ps-human Hybrids are recognised as official citizens of the UVF and are to be treated as such. Any Ps-human Hybrid found to be exterting too much the the Ps, however, will be transferred to Psdonia until further notice. * The Department for the Protection of Rare Magics and Species (DPRMS) is to be set up to deal with dark or supernatural magical matters, such as Ps infestation, experimentations on people and rebellions involving the use of rare magics and species. * A tariff is to be imposed on all trade coming into the UVF, starting at 15%. * All Republic of Truce products and exports are banned within the UVF. * A tax of 15% is to be put on all profits and deals involving the Iron Bank of Joy. * The eternal being Isen is to be made Head General of the Armies and Navies. * As of 17:07 (EST), January 3rd 2016, D.E.A.T.H is banned within the UVF. * The official Royal Family of the UVF consists of Eternal Being Isen, Empress of the UVF Xera Sicarius, Lord Sean and Minister of Public Affairs Dano the Great, with the God of Ps being the Imperial Branch of the family. As of now, 19:20 (EST), November 28th 2015, these edicts are to be followed to the word. Any act that goes against these edicts is to be classed as treason and those found guilty will be executed. ---- Empress Xera Sicarius Category:Blog posts